


1, 2! STEP OUT!

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN: The Sanctuary Mission Transcripts [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I JUST GOT INTO SKZ, If Y'all read the other SKZ fic i have for this series then you'll know, M/M, Minus Bang Chan and Felix, SO IF I GOT THEIR CHARACTERIZATION WRONG, Shameless Plug, also, but eh, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: SKZ consisted of 9 members, minus two because they don't know...YET.Hera just wants CB97 to realize he has powers because he can't deal with these children.Han just wants to sleep.





	1, 2! STEP OUT!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Stray Kids got sucked into this mess.  
> I'm sorry.

**MISSION TRANSCRIPT. 181025-0609-031**

**UNIT 03018: SKZ.**

**FLIGHT UNIT: 003-1820-SKZ**

**1200 HOURS**

**RECON MISSION: SHIPMENT OF ILLEGAL MATERIALS.**

**INCHEON PORT, HANG-DONG 7(CHIL)-GA, INCHEON, SOUTH KOREA.**

_**BEGINNING TRANSCRIPT** _

< _strong wind whistling_ > < _multiple ship horns blasting_ > < _sounds of a bustling port_ >

**J.ONE:** Can't believe we can function even when our leader isn't here.

< _sea waves lapping at ships and concrete_ >

**HERA:** Han, child, please shut up. 

**J.ONE:** But MOOOOOOM 

< _weary sigh_ > < _brief rustling_ >

**HERA:** Why do you kids insist on calling me mom?

**MUSE:** Because you are? 

**JINJIN:** Oh dear. 

< _exasperated sigh_ >

**HERA:** Shut up, Jinjin. 

**JINJIN:** Mom, you're being mean. 

**HERA:** Not you, too, you overgrown man whore. 

**MUSE:** Ouch. That's gotta hurt. 

**J.ONE:** Well, he's only a whore to a baby. 

**JINJIN:** I-

< _brief coughing_ >

**SPEARB:** It's true. 

**JINJIN:** That's hurtful, Bin. 

**LENO:** I can't believe you lot are going to gossip about I.N like this. 

**HERA:** Leno, shush. Focus on the goddamn mission. You kids are going to give me premature grey hairs. 

**J.ONE:** You'd look great with it, hyung. 

**HERA:** I am this close to shooting you with a sleep dart, Han. 

< _soft giggling... **FROM**_ **MUSE?** >

**J.ONE:** That'd would be nice. 

**LENO:** Hana, sleep later, kill people now. 

**J.ONE:** Got it. Thanks, hyungie. 

< _fake gagging noise_ > < _multiple shushing_ >

**JINJIN:** Okay, ew gross. 

**MUSE:** Grow up, Jinjin. 

**JINJIN:** Fight me. 

**MUSE:** As if you could. 

**JINJIN:** I will literally choke you, Muse. 

< _clearing of throat_ >

**HERA:** Catfight, later. Finish the mission, now. Please, children. 

**J.ONE:** Got it, mom. 

**HERA:** I wish they'd awaken Chan already. I'm getting stressed because of y'all.

**MUSE:** Fighting, hyung.

< _brief rustling_ > < _frustrated muttering_ > < _weary sigh_ >

**HERA:** Just go and finish the mission, please.

**[MULTIPLE UNIT MEMBERS]:** Yes, mom!

< _multiple blaring of ship horns_ > < _static_ > < _multiple rustling of clothes_ >

**J.ONE:** We good.

< _tired sigh_ >

**HERA:** Proceed to rendezvous point and prep for extraction.

**[MULTIPLE UNIT MEMBERS]:** As you command, Hera!

< _strong wind whistling_ > < _static_ > < _silence_ >

_**END OF TRANSCRIPT** _

**END OF MISSION TRANSCRIPT. **181025-0609-031****

**[HERA]**

**MISSION REPORT:**

**[ILLEGAL SHIPMENT OF CARGO CONFIRMED]**

**[ILLEGAL CARGO: UNDOCUMENTED WORKERS AND SMUGGLED MATERIALS]**

**< MISSION SUCCESSFUL. SKZ UNIT>**

**< PROPOSED ACTION: HERA, SKZ UNIT; ALPHA, UNIT G7>**

**[PROCEED WITH EXTRACTION AND/OR DESTRUCTION OF CARGO: ELIMINATE SMUGGLERS' GROUP]**

**< PROPOSED ACTION APPROVED: EMPRESS HERO, CASSIOPEIA; KING KHUN, UNIT P2>**

**< RELEASED UNIT: UNIT G7>**

**Author's Note:**

> Et voila.  
> Tell me what you guys think.


End file.
